Details of the Kung Fu Life
by Riana1
Summary: You can not choose who you love; if you did life would a lot simpler.
1. accidents are not accidents

standard disclaimers.  
  
TenLeeNeji  
  
**accidents happen even when they are not accidents at all**

They didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. There was not some long seated issue of unresolved romantic tension between any of them, but it happen all the same. Over the years, they fought and laughed and lived and found they had become accustomed to each other - wearing away the rough edges of themselves against each other until they fit perfectly. 

There had been others in their lives, of course, but those relationships stretched and strained and occasionally broke while the three of them stayed. It wasn't love, it wasn't honest friendship either, maybe it was deeper and simpler than that for them if they ever gave it any real thought. That through fire, flood, and occasional (more than usual) fights, they would always be there for each other. The instinctive knowledge that when the darkness came for them, they knew who would guard their backs.

Not that anyone of them gave that thought more than a split second notice. Lee was too busy trying strip his jumpsuit off while TenTen nibbed on his ear and Neji 's hands and mouth roamed down every inch of their bared flesh and they didn't plan for it to come this far, but it did and they don't plan to stop.


	2. life is in the details, the rest is

standard disclaimers.  
  
TenLeeNeji  
  
**life is in the details, the rest is...**  
  
Gai-sensei once said that life was in the details (that was actually in reference to the difference between a few degrees between a perfectly executed Lily-Opening-On-The-Morn Lotus maneuver or getting your backside turned into a kunai pincushion, but all of Gai-sensei's lessons were as much on life as they were on taijutsu anyway), and Lee took that particular piece of advice to heart (more so that he did the rest of Gai-sensei's pearls of wisdom).

The bandages TenTen wrapped around his numb, bleeding hands after finishing his punishment of 250 punches on the practice dummy (of course, she called him an idiot and a masochistic one at that but Lee didn't finish his 75th lap around the village punishment for failing to do 990 one handed push-ups so he really **had to** work hard on those punches), and the weight of Neji's hand on his shoulder after a late evening training session (but Neji had taken a bad spill on his left knee and neither one of them were going to say a word about it anymore than they would talk about Lee's bruised ribs because even if they were teammates and almost but not quite friends they were still **guys** and not going to be the first to bitch about it) were small details, but they were his life.If you didn't notice the small spaces life crept into, you could miss it entirely, Lee decided. Like how Neji stole all the blankets but still made room when Lee squeezed in next to him or the slick lilac scented touch of TenTen's hair against his cheek. Life was in the details as much as the world could fit in the confines of a crowded bed on a early spring morning. 


	3. the taste of soy sauce and sake in my mo...

standard disclaimers.  
  
TenLeeNeji  
  
**the taste of soy sauce and sake in my mouth**  
  
Camomile. Sweat. Sake. Pine sap. Crushed Wildflowers. The scents of a picnic gone awry and a relationship gone **right**. Tenten made a mental note to thank Sakura the next she saw her; sometimes, it was just easier to say hell with it and screw pretense and blame it on one too many cups of sake afterwards. Better to know and nurse a bruised heart than politely live day after day after day with the screaming sexual tension that comes with the intimacy of years of familiarity and too much repressed hormones. To be a ninja was to endure with patience, with composure, with pride, but also, to act swiftly and without pity when the moment arrived. True to her training, TenTen ruthlessly plied her prey with food and drink liberated from several successful restaurants after choosing the area of her attack for its privacy, beauty, and convenient location near a lovely waterfall that could be used later if her plan went accordingly. And it did almost **too well**, Tenten numbly though as lips softly traced a path of fire over the sensitive skin of her stomach and callused hands tangled themselves in her unbound hair.

Camomile. Sweat. Sake. Soy Sauce. Tenten licked her lips, savoring the taste on her tongue and absent mindedly made a mental addition not only to thank Sakura but treat her to a nice restaurant the next time she ran into the petal haired ninja. The advice was nice, but that chicken tempura she recommended was to die for, particularly when licking the sticky soy sauce off Lee's chest while Neji suckled against the side of his neck. A** very** nice restaurant, she added before Lee reach out and removed all capacity or need for thought. 


End file.
